Raizer
Synthetic Super-Android Codenamed: "Raizer" is one of the most dangerous assassins in the universe. A ronin, a samurai without a master who's hungry for power and status has prompted him to renounce his humanity and become the product of the latest in cutting edge synthetic bio technology, Raizer is one of the single deadliest mercenaries in the known universe, and has become responsible for the brutal and gruesome murders of someone of the most powerful, (both physically and politically) figureheads of fame and fortune in the universe. Raizer has no goal and no sense of morality. All that matters to him is the highest bidding payer. Having orchestrated the deaths of a multitude of seemingly unbeatable opponents, Raizer is constantly upgrading his body and making himself more powerful. People from all over the universe come to seek him in order to enlist his services on the battlefield. Extortion, robbery, reconnaissance, all of these things fit snugly into the credentials of Raizer's resume, but hs single greatest skill is easily his ability to crush his opponents and completely slaughter even the most powerful of enemies with his skill and cunning in battle. Appearance Raizer is now in a state of endless youth due to the extensive and countless different synthetic and biological modifications he has undergone. At the time of his transformation, he seemed to be a male in the early to mid thirties of human origin. Raizer follows his own bastardized bushido, a samurai code of chivalry, and as such he wears traditional japanese hair ornaments which tie his long hair back behind his head and keep it from getting in the way of his fights and combat. The modifications he has undergone can be easily seen upon those whom face him, his entire body having achieved a state of physical perfection thanks to a multitude of different mutations and pseudo-biological modifications, some even being cybernetic, such as the large "jackhammer MK12" which has replaced his right arm, a powerful protrusion which he uses to wield his signature weapon. Raizer would be easily acknowledged as a psychotic or mentally unstable individual due to the constant, snyde, sarcastic grin he wears ceaselessly upon his face, something which he rarely ever breaks, which may cause those whom face him in combat to be distracted or enraged, believing him to be looking down on them. Personality Raizer is a strange, sarcastic, and in some cases a rude individual. His only concern is whom has the biggest wallet and what he can do to get his hands on it quickest. For money he has and will continue to commit some of the most unthinkable and immoral crimes if it means he can expand his vast cache of funds. A true mercnary in every sense of the word, Raizer has an incredible control over his own emotions and has never once become attached to a job in the slightest. Even the betrayal of his clients are will within the realm of his ability if it means he gets a larger sum of money or obtains access to even more power. In this right, only two things matter to Raizer, money, and power, and most of the time he does everything that he possibly can to ensure that he can get his hands on as much of both of them as possible. Murder and slaughter are as easy as breathing to Raizer, men, women, and children, anybody that he is tasked with the extermination of, he'll do it, so long as he believes he is being paid an accurate sum for his actions. If Raizer believes he is not acquiring a proper sum of money for his services, then he will outright refuse the offer. A true neutral in every sense of the word, Raizer can sometimes completely turn on his payers without so much as a whim or an impulse in the process. Raizer, as long as the money is good, is never one to ask questions. He will blindly follow the orders of any given person so long as he's getting paid, even if he has knowledge of their actions and deeds before hand. Relationships History Raizer began his career as a professional mercenary/hitman/assassin years ago. His career has spanned for over 70 years at this current point in time, and due to his actions, Raizer has thrown off the economic and political balance of countless different planets and government bodies throughout the known universe, having been responsible for the assassination of entire planetary overseers, presidents, and other political/powerful figures in the universe. Little to nothing his known about his life before he had forsaken his humanity and willingly transformed himself into a powerful synthetic android. Throughout the course of his career, Raizer has gathered a multitude of different powerful cybernetic and synthetic objects which he has either used as a reference point to increase his own power, or has completely integrated into his own design, and continues searching for more powerful objects which he can use to increase his own combat and fighting capacity by that much more. Because of his hunger for greater power, Raizer is also reputed as being a rather unstable and even an unreliable service due to the fact he has abandoned his mission objective in order to take the package of interest for himself. Needless to say, he only ever does this when the package in question is a powerful object or weapon which can be used to increase his own strength far beyond its original limitations. Equipment High-Frequency Katana: "Muramasa" The HF-Katana titled "muramasa" is the specially crafted signature weapon of Raizer. It has seen countless different battles and has been drenched in the blood of so many different victims that the blade itself has become colored the shade of blood itself. A powerful weapon which compliments Raizer's unique form of heavily modified traditional samurai swordplay and kendo techniques, this sword can be fired from its sheath by virtue of a trigger, which Raizer himself is shown to make liberal usage of throughout his career. As its name suggests, Muramasa is a weapon which utilizes high frequency technology to drastically enhance the cutting power of its already extremely sharp and deadly blade. It is stated that because of the overall design of muramasa, that Raizer is the only one capable of effectively wielding it, the vibration engine within which generates and magnified the high frequency vibrations of the weapon being so great that merely holding the weapon would rip apart the flesh and bones of a normal human, even if that human in question is extremely powerful to begin with. Skills Prototype Hadron Furnace Based off of Dr. Gero's android energy generators. The Hadron Furnace. Perpetually multiplying, ever expanding god particles which continue to grow at exponential rates, speeds dwarfing even the most powerful of super saiyans; virtually an infinite energy source. Due to Raizer's extremely advanced body, he can continue to extract and pull out quantities of energy and power from this furnace the likes of which cause him to leap upwards in power and grant him a boost to all of his conceivable statistics through sheer force of will. His ultra advanced synthetic body is more than capable of withstanding the incalculably enormous flow of energy which seems to be constantly on the rise, and his current limitation in this regard is yet to be seen. Modified Swordsmanship Killing Will Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles